


A Drop of Yuengling, an Ounce of green

by orphan_account



Series: The Continuation Thereof... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack with Plot, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 07, Uncle Bobby Singer, i alter the plot of s7, ij/, this is cracky writing beware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas gave Dean an impromptu birthday gift... or was it the other way around?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s)
Series: The Continuation Thereof... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625647





	A Drop of Yuengling, an Ounce of green

**Author's Note:**

> i swear the chapters are gonna be longer.

Cas’ eyes fluttered open at the movement on his side, he wondered how he had drifted off. He did not fall into slumber but a simple submersion of unawareness, is that not what 

sleep is? He dismissed these thoughts as Dean’s knee shoved into his hip as he turned over, he was still asleep Cas observed. A Violent sleeper he is.

Cas heard a faint sound coming from the hallway. He gently removed himself from the bed and one of Dean’s limbs and disappeared into the air a short woosh following him.

He appeared next to the phone in the jeans laying on the living room floor along with the res to their clothes. He answered the phone.

“Hello.”

Surprise entered the tone of the caller as they spoke.

“Uh- i was calling for Dean winchester-”

“He is asleep, is this urgent?”

The line was silent for a moment.

“ I- uh have some things of his when he crashed here. Didn’t know if he wanted them back or-”

“I will retrieve them, where do you reside?”

Castiel responded, picking up his trench coat and loosely tying the belt around his middle.

“Reside? 133 Juney street...kansas…..USA.”

Cas left the phone on the chair and disappeared to the stranger’s location.


End file.
